Telecommunications network architectures are continuously updated as increasingly powerful physical layer technologies (PLTs) are implemented to increase data transmission rates and ranges. Modern routing devices are typically configured with dedicated PLT hardware that is incapable of being reconfigured, e.g. to operate with different PLTs. Accordingly, modern routing devices that are deployed for use with already implemented PLTs may become outdated and requiring of replacement equipment upon implementation of new PLTs. Moreover, as the realm of the Internet of Things (IoT) expands, internet connectivity is becoming ubiquitous for an increasing array of physical objects embedded with software and sensors configured to collect field data from physical world and provide that field data to user's and/or third party service providers via the internet. The technologies and protocols which enable IoT communication are also expanding and, naturally, modern routing devices are currently incompatible with yet to be implemented and/or developed IoT protocols.
Accordingly, it may be tedious or impracticable to remain up to date in terms of connectivity abilities using modern routing devices which are statically configured to operate with predetermined telecommunications PLTs and IoT protocols.